


To be

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleepy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	To be

To be

Sam collapsed on the couch.  
The television remained on, tuned to a black and white film, a melò drama: the woman shed a tear as she watched the love of her life go away, without turning around.  
The credits follow.  
Dean takes the remote control and turns off the TV.  
He's fine now.  
He did not regret what he did, touching the bottom by swallowing those pills, to meet  
Billie Death to save Sam, after believing him dead in that squalid hut.  
Sammy.  
How much the blood of a Winchester is more stubborn than ever.  
He takes the plaid, the Sam system, even his long legs protrude from the armrests.  
A loud sigh comes from his lips.  
Dean leans towards his brother and gives him a tender kiss on the forehead.  
When he does, he remembers those words that the girl told him in the hospital and he thinks that he will never happen.  
Never.  
If it ever happens, Sam will be beside him, as always.  
I watched the love of my life, die, this is not normal


End file.
